I Wasn't Lying
by Moonlight Music Mistress
Summary: He didn't mean what he said. And when he did, he lost his chance. ShikaIno. Onesided SaiIno.


Title: I Wasn't Lying

Author: Moonlight Music Mistress

Pairing: Nara Shikamaru x Yamanaka Ino, with onesided Sai x Yamanaka Ino

Summary: He didn't mean what he said. And when he did, he lost his chance.

I like SaiIno. It's not in my top 10, but it's up there. I'd like it more if Sai wasn't such a perverted dumbtard. So here's a ShikaIno, onesided SaiIno about when Sai called Ino beautiful and _supposedly _didn't mean it.

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

Sai POV:

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

She was ugly, disgusting, and unattractive. I was never quite able to grasp how any guy would ever love Yamanaka Ino. She was revolting, loathsome, and distasteful. She was the antonym of high beauty. She had assumed that all men had thought she was as gorgeous as a supermodel, or a queen. I knew men who thought exactly this, and I pity them for loving such a horrific looking woman. Yet, there were men who'd die to lie in Yamanaka Ino's scrawny arms, or to wrap their arms around her near anorexic waist. A true kunoichi cares nothing for her appearance. Just look at Hyuuga Hinata and Tenten. Those two, although not giving a thought about appearance, have their fingers currently intertwined with Uzumaki Naruto's and Hyuuga Neji's. And a true shinobi, such as the two men mentioned above, loves a true kunoichi, not a kunoichi who would rather untangle a split end than assassinate a serial killer. But my point is, to make a long statement short, young men all across Konoha and some in foreign villages would kill to be Yamanaka Ino's lover. I, however, was clearly not one of them.

And, although men all around Konoha loved her, and I didn't, Yamanaka Ino chose to love me. She found me attractive, and she knew she needed to move on to a new man ever since Uchiha Sasuke had abandoned Konoha. She ironically chose me as that man, and tried to floor me with her beauty. I, however, was unmoved. She was failing an attempt to take me aback by untying her hair from her incredibly long ponytail. I feigned to appeal to her flowing blonde locks and then I called her beautiful. The Yamanaka flushed slightly at this, unaware of my statement's falseness. Haruno Sakura had told me that women didn't like to be told how men really feel about them, so, taking her advice, I called Ino beautiful. From Ino's reaction to my name for her, the outcome was negative. In reality, I was not as indulged as Ino had expected me to be.

Ino, however, wasn't kept away from my secret. A couple of days later, she had been informed that I was merely fibbing, and I truly meant the opposite of what I had told her. She was well aware of the fact that I thought she was ugly. And she didn't like it. I would like to bring your attention back to a real kunoichi. A real kunoichi would be a bit upset at news such as this. But a real kunoichi doesn't have time for love. They'd realize that they are strong as a woman and don't need a man to go on with their own ninja way. But Ino, however, was not a real kunoichi. She went upstairs into her room, and cried. She sobbed, bawled, so loudly that her father Inoichi needed earmuffs. So loudly that her next-door neighbor Nara Shikamaru came rushing over, presuming that something tragic had happened.

And when Nara Shikamaru had heard Ino's news, he immediately consulted Inoichi and asked him what he could do to help. Yes, most male ninja would berate the kunoichi for crying at something as foolish and trivial as a false opinion on her. But Nara Shikamaru was Ino's best friend. He had walked upstairs to her room where she was crying, and consoled her gently and tenderly. The Nara knew that, although Ino was a kunoichi, she was a bit more sensitive and love-addicted than most real kunoichi. Shikamaru told her that, although love is troublesome, the person you love won't always return your feelings. And you have to move on and be who you are, and be more concerned with your ninja duties. Ino smiled sadly yet warmly at this, and hugged Shikamaru gently and her hugged her back. Shikamaru even offered to take her out on a walk through the park to help soothe her pain and anger towards me.

During that walk, the Nara and the Yamanaka communicated verbally and laughed as they joked around, forgetting that they were ninja and acting like young children having fun. During this walk, Ino had whispered something into Shikamaru's ear. I still wasn't able to interpret what the secret shared had been. It must have been somewhat romantic, because at that moment Shikamaru gently pecked Ino on her left cheek. The blonde Yamanaka smirked happily at this, and she then returned the peck...only on the lips. The two pecked on the lips for about 10 seconds before breaking apart, both of them equally flushing. Yes, Nara Shikamaru and Yamanaka Ino loved each other. Because they understood each other, because they were friends. And because Shikamaru accepted that Ino was not a real kunoichi and was willing to assist her in altering that fact. I was pleased that Ino had found someone she was worthy of. She was elated with Shikamaru, and Shikamaru was evenly glad with her.

A couple of weeks later, I was sitting casually and calmly on the park bench, drawing pictures in my notebook peacefully. I then noticed Ino and Shikamaru sitting Indian style in a nearby field with a picnic basket, Ino with her long blonde hair unbound from her ponytail and in a sky blue sundress and golden flip-flops. Since I had last seen her, Ino had looked as if she gained a bit a of weight, making her look healthier and happier. She had a nice complexion, and was content with who she was. Just like Shikamaru had told her to be. I had to acknowledge that, although I wouldn't admit it in public, she looked quite lovely. She looked very joyous with Shikamaru, and I could tell she was in love with him and was enjoying his company. At that moment, I realized that Shikamaru and Ino were much more intimate than friends. At that moment, I realized that I was in love with Ino.

Ino and Shikamaru had their fingers entwined as they walked past me, casually drawing images in my notebook and trying to reflect Ino's beauty from my mind. The two didn't even acknowledge my presence. I had learned that Ino was a brilliant, beautiful, smart, spunky, witty, and sweet girl. And I wanted her. And a couple of weeks ago, she wanted me. When I told her she was beautiful, I didn't mean it. If I could erase the past and tell her that she was brilliantly good-looking, maybe I'd be where Shikamaru is now, holding Ino's hand and laughing with her. Deep inside, when I told her she was beautiful, part of me wasn't lying. But I lost my chance. Because I lied. If I had said nothing at all, maybe nothing like this would happen. I'll have to find a new girl, and if I find her unattractive, I won't say anything.

And, like Shikamaru said, the person you love won't always return your feelings. At first, I was the person Ino loved, and her feelings were unreturned. Now it's the other way around.

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

**I. LUFFLE. THIS. FIC. It's probably my favorite fic that I wrote. It's a short oneshot like all my others, but (I hate to brag) I found it well-written, and you should always choose quality over quantity in my eyes. I love ShikaIno. It's number three on the favorite couples list, behind NejiTen and NaruHina. I think Sai will end up with Ino, so this is just a little story I wrote that I hope you loved!!**

_**ALSO: FOR MY NEJITEN/SHIKAINO/SASUSAKU/NARUHINA DRABBLE COLLECTION, TELL ME WHICH COUPLE I SHOULD DO FOR DRABBLE TWO!! SHIKAINO OR SASUSAKU!! TELL ME!! TELL ME!! TELL ME!!**_


End file.
